I'm So Sorry
by livelaughlovenarnia
Summary: Rhydian left Stoneybridge 3 months ago with his family and joined the wild pack, leaving Maddy with an excruciating heartbreak. What happens when the pain they've caused each other becomes too much? This is set after the Season 1 finale and goes on from there. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Lauren and this is my Wolfblood fanfic. WB fanfiction is what's going to keep me sane for the next year or so. Enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: ****I LOVE the show, but I sadly don't own it. However, I do own the plot!**

Maddy's POV

I sniffed and rubbed my nose. Gosh, I've become so soft since he left. I bet he's out there somewhere, running wild, having the time of his life, and not even remembering me at all. I started to sob again. Tears ran down my face, my whole body shaking. How could he leave me like this? Not only did he leave, he didn't even bother to come and say goodbye.

I could hear Mam in the living room, talking quietly to Dad. Of course I could hear them. A perk of being a wolfblood, super-hearing, speed, sight and smell. That is in human form anyway. Every full moon, Mam, Dad and I turn into wolves. It's not like "werewolves" that are bitten. For wolfbloods, it's genetic.

3 months ago, my best friends, Shannon Kelly and Tom Okanwe, found out. We almost left Stoneybridge because Shannon had taken pictures and was going to post them onto her blog. Ever since primary school she's been hunting a beast.

My other friend, Rhydian Morris, also a wolfblood, had stopped them._Before he left that_ _is_. I thought bitterly. He was the only one who really understood me. Even though my parents are wolfbloods, it was nice to have one that was me own age.

Rhydian came to Stoneybridge because he was in foster care, and was moving into a new foster home, the Vaughns. I feel bad for them. They've been so confused why he left. Rhydian's real mum, Ceri, came and convinced him to come back with her and his little brother Bryn.

I wiped the tears away and got up. There's no use in shutting myself inside all day, especially on such a beautiful Saturday. I walked over to the mirror and cringed. My face was all red and blotchy. My eyes were puffy from sobbing all morning. "See what ye've done to me Rhydian." I muttered sadly.

Changing out of my pyjamas, I threw on t-shirt, pants, hoodie, and my coat. I walked downstairs to find me mam and dad sipping coffee at the table. They stopped talking when I walked across the living room.

"Where are you going?" Mam asked softly. "Out for a run. Be back in a bit." I sighed. She nodded and Dad handed me my phone. "Ya left it down here last night. Shan called. You might want to call her yeah?"

I nodded and shoved it into my pocket. I ran out the door and into the woods. Taking a deep breath, I shot through the forest, my inner wolf guiding me. I must've ran 5 miles all around. I stopped running and laid down under a tree, catching my breath.

I shot up and realized what tree it was. It was mine and Rhydian's tree. All the memories flew at me at once. Tears welled up in my eyes, again, but I refused to cry. I stood up and ran to Bernie's, I was pretty sure Tom and Shan were there.

I ran through the door, at human speed, and saw Tom and Shan at our usual table. "Hey Mads did you get my text?" Shan called. "What text?" I wheezed. "Oh. Never mind." she grinned at Tom. I sat down next to Tom and called out to Bernie. "Hey Bernie, I'll have a coco." He nodded and started to make it.

As Bernie handed me my coco, the Three K's walked in. Kara, Kay, and Katrina made a beeline for us. Oh great. They stood in front of us, waiting for us to acknowledge them. "Can we help you?" Tom finally asked. "It's Kara's birthday next Friday and we wanted to invite you." Kay said.

"What's the catch?" Shan smirked. "Shan! Ya don't just say that!" I muttered. "The more people that come, the better. It's at my house 8 o'clock. Hope to see you there!" Kara exclaimed and walked away. "Okay that was weird. Should we go?" I asked, skeptical.

"Why not? It would take our minds off things." Shan said, looking at me. It was obvious what she was talking about. Rhydian. "I dunno Shan. The last time we went to a Three K's party..." Tom said. "It ended pretty fun." I cracked a half smile.

"Wow. I haven't seen you smile since...never mind. I say we should go." Shan stuttered. "I agree. Tom? What says you?" I grinned. "Eh. Why not? We could have a fun time." He shrugged. "What am I gonna wear?" I groaned. "I dunno but that's your problem. We can do makeup and hair at mine though." Shan laughed. Tom just sat there, confused. "Girls are so weird." "TOM!" I elbowed him.

Rhydian's POV

I tossed around, feeling uncomfortable. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep soundly. Everyone but me that is. I missed home. This wasn't my "home" no matter what Ceri said. I missed Stoneybridge. I missed Shan and Tom, school, the woods, even Jimi, the Three Ks, and Mr. Jefferies. The Vaughns weren't so bad either. If you don't count the fact that they're vegetarians. But that wasn't huge problem, compared to all the other ones I've faced. The person I missed most was Maddy.

She was my rock. She was there for me when no one else was and convinced me to stay. She showed me how to control my wolf and so many things I didn't know. Which was a lot considering I used to think I was the only wolfblood in the entire world. Her parents were so welcoming and understanding, before Ceri came and messed everything up. I know I shouldn't blame her because it was mostly my fault, but it was partially her's too.

I bet they all hate me now. Maddy probably hates me the most for not coming and saying goodbye. I knew if I did she'd convince me to stay. The problem with that was Ceri would've killed the Smiths brutally, starting with Maddy, if I refused to leave again. I hated how she brought up Maddy now and then and "praised" me for "realizing that Maddy was just a stupid Tame and I made the right decision." It only made me feel worse and angry. I hated it when she called Maddy Tame.

I decided to go for a walk and clear my head. All these thoughts and memories were going to make me cry again. I came to a cliff a few miles away from the pack. I sat down next to a patch of wild daisies. They made me smile. I started thinking of Maddy again. I pictured her laughing and running, her brown hair flying around her. Her warm, brown eyes sparkled. She was calling my name over and over. She looked beautiful. I should've realized this a long time ago, but I was in love with Maddy Smith.

"Maddy." I whispered. Tears started to fall down my face. It hurt so badly that I was thousands of miles away from her. I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down and placed my fingers into the grass. Feeling everything around me I looked up. I was using Eolas. I opened my eyes and I saw Maddy in her bedroom. Her mam was sitting on her bed. She was going through pretty dresses. I was confused on why though. Maddy hated to dress up.

"It's up to you Pet. I'm proud of you for wanting to go to Kara's party. You need this." Emma said. (Emma is her mam's name.) Maddy gave her a tight smile and put all but two dresses away. "I'm going to go make dinner. We're having steak." Maddy nodded and held up the dresses in the mirror. After her mam left the room, Maddy threw the dresses on the bed and ran to her window seat. She started crying and looked at a picture. I couldn't tell what the picture was but I had a feeling what it was of. "Rhydian. I miss you." she whispered.

I drew out of Eolas and sat down, breathing heavily. Maddy didn't hate me. I was so busy thinking I didn't hear Ceri call me. I looked up and saw Jana, a girl in my pack, right in my face. I jolted backwards, but not so far I fell of the cliff. (Lol that'd be kinda funny. xD) "Gosh Jana what the heck." I said, annoyed.

"Your mam was looking for you. I told her I'd find you. It's time to go back home." she grinned. I just stared at her and got up to my feet. I could tell Jana liked me, but I didn't like her back. She was kind of annoying and was always trailing after me like a puppy. Ceri and Bryn were waiting for us when we came back to the campsite we used for hunting trips.

She handed me my rucksack and I grabbed it gruffly. "What's your problem?" Bryn frowned. I glared at him and started walking. I ran a hand through my long, matted hair. It was kind of annoying. "Where was he?" Ceri asked quietly. I used my wolfblood hearing to listen in. "He was at a cliff a couple miles away. I think he was using Eolas but when I found him he was just in deep thought." Jana reported. What a snitch. Ceri's gonna yell at me.

I try to quicken my pace but I can hear Ceri and Bryn speed up. "Why do you go to that stupid cliff while everyone's asleep?" She grimaces. I rolled my eyes and turned towards her. "Cause I like it there. It's better than around everyone else." I wrinkled my nose. "Listen to me young man. You can yearn for that Tame all you want, she's never going to want to see you again. You might as well learn to like it here and act like a wild Wolfblood. That Tame and her family is a disgrace to wolfbloods." I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP CALLING MADDY A TAME. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LIVING IN THE WILD. I WANT TO GO HOME. MY REAL HOME WHERE I HAVE FRIENDS AND A PACK! I USE EOLAS TO CHECK UP ON MADDY AND EVERYTIME I SEE HER SHE'S CRYING AND SAYING MY NAME. YOU ARE NO MOTHER TO ME. WHAT KIND OF MOTHER LEAVES THEIR TWO YEAR OLD TO DIE AND COMES BACK TWELVE YEARS LATER AND EXPECTS THEM TO RUSH INTO THEIR ARMS?! YOU AREN'T MY MUM AND WILL BE." I bellowed.

Ceri looked at me solemnly. "Fine. Get off our territory then you Tame." She growled. Jana rushed over to me and grabbed on to me. I brushed her off. "Geoff Jana. I don't even like you like that." I spat. She looked at me sadly and walked off. Now to find Maddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Lauren here! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews on the last chapter. I'm going to try and update every few days or so but Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays get a bit hectic. Just a warning. :) Enjoy xx**

Maddy's POV

(It's the day of Kara's party)

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I was exhausted from watching a movie late last night on my laptop. I threw on my grey shirt and green tie, and dark blue jeans. I hated my school uniform.

I looked at the clock and realized the bus would be here in 10 minutes. "Crap." I muttered. Racing around like a maniac, I brushed my teeth and hair, ate my breakfast, and ran out the door to catch the bus.

I tapped my foot impatiently. It was the last period of the day and I had 5 minutes. My inner wolf was crying for me to run into the woods. The bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom.

I shoved my homework into my rucksack and ran out the door. Shan and Tom called my name but I was too far away to answer back. I jumped over the logs and fallen branches. By the time I was home, I had leaves and twigs stuck in my hair and dirt everywhere.

"Mads, you know you're gonna have to take a shower now." Mam groaned. I nodded and ran up the stairs, two a time. I stripped off my filthy school clothes and hopped into the shower. After standing in the hot water for half an hour, I jumped out.

I had 10 minutes before I went to Shan's. I blow-dried my hair and slipped into the dress I picked. It was an ivory-colored, A-line dress. I paired it with my deep purple heels. Putting my makeup and phone in my purse, I headed out to Shannon's house.

She opened the door and ushered me in. She was wearing a turquoise, strapless dress. "Wow Shan you look amazing!" I beamed.

She smiled at me sheepishly and replied, "Aw thanks Mads. You look great too." She plugged in the curling iron and curled my hair perfectly. When she finished me, I did hers. I pulled out my makeup and drew eyeliner on lightly and with some mascara. I took out my blush and dabbed it on the apples of my cheeks. Shan stopped me before I apply lip gloss and gave me the perfect one.

Tom rang the doorbell 20 before 8. We walked out and Tom's eyes bugged out. "Whoa. You guys look great." We smiled and gave him our thanks.

When we arrived at the party, it seemed like the whole form was here. There were people everywhere. Some were dancing, drinking punch, talking, etc.

I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed meself a cup. Shan ran by and pulled me out onto the dance floor. We laughed and danced the whole night. It was amazing. I hadn't even thought of Rhydian once. Crap.

Rhydian's POV

I trudged through the woods. I was almost there. _You're gonna see Maddy soon. You're almost there_. I promised myself. I bent down and felt the ground. When I looked up I saw Maddy. It was very loud and there was lots of people. Maddy and Shannon looked very pretty. And happy. I couldn't take my eyes off Maddy. She looked beautiful. I snapped out of Eolas and ran.

Maddy's POV

"Night Mam." I called. I washed off all the makeup and changed into my pyjamas. My hair was still curly as I turned off the lights. I couldn't stop smiling. What a great night. It was so much better than the last Three K's party we went to.

_~Flashback/Dream~_

_"Think you can copy me look? Well let me see you copy this!" I spat._

_*dance off between Kay and Maddy*_

_I turned around expecting to see Kay, but it wasn't her. It's Rhydian._

_"Maddy stop it! Come back to me. I miss you." he pleaded._

_"I miss you."_

I shot up in bed, panting, sweating, and shaking. Rhydian. His words echoed in my head. I could see his face in my mind. The sadness. Tears poured down my face before I could even process what happened.

My body was shaking with sobs. I laid down on my pillow to muffle the sounds. But I was well aware Mam and Dad could hear me. What kind of wolfbloods would they be if they couldn't hear me?

I heard a small tapping sound coming from my window. Someone was throwing rocks. Sniffing, I wiped the tears away and looked out my window. I could see someone but it was too dark to see who it was.

I unlatched the window and jumped down quietly. I stared at the figure, unsure whether to be afraid or not. "It's just me Mads." a familiar voice called quietly. It can't be.

**Lol sorry for the semi cliffhanger. I promise it won't be too long until I update. I don't have school tomorrow so I may update then. :) Ciao xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Lauren here with probably my favorite chapter yet. I have no school today, which was awesome, so I can update yay! I LOVE getting your reviews so please feel free to leave some below! They're so much fun to read! Enjoy! xx **

Maddy's POV

I stood in awe as Rhydian walked closer to me. When he stood an inch away from me, I backed up a good foot. "He's not there Maddy. Go back to sleep." I chanted to myself. He cracked a small smile and took a step closer. "I'm really here Mads." "No you aren't. I must be dreaming."

He reached out and touched my arm. "I am too here." I stood there, unsure what to do. _Kiss him. Scream at him. Hug him. Slap him. Cry._My mind shouted confusing actions for me to do. I decided just to stand there. Rhydian reached out a finger and tilted my face so I was looking at him. I shut my eyes, knowing that I would break down if I saw his face.

"Mads, look at me. Please." he pleaded.

"Why are you here?" I croaked.

"I couldn't bear not seeing you anymore. I'm so sorry."

"Why now? Why not months ago?" I questioned.

"I...I don't know." He stuttered.

I tried to get out of his grip but when you have your eyes closed; it's kinda hard to see. He started to caress my cheek. Without thinking I smacked his hand and ran away.

As I started to climb back up to my window when two strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down. "Let me go!" I whisper yelled.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

"It's freaking 1 am on a Tuesday night!"

"Mads, I know you. You're trying to avoid me. Can't we talk about it?"

I turned around, not looking directly at him. "There's nothing to talk about Rhydian. You left me 3 months ago without any explanation or reason and you show up and expect me to welcome you with open arms? I've moved on. I thought you did too." I said as cold as I could muster.

I tried to stomp off again, but Rhydian grabbed my hand. "Maddy, I came back because it was driving me mad staying away from you. Ceri threatened to hurt you and your parents if I didn't come. And mainly, I realized something I should've known long time ago. I love you Maddy."

I stopped in my tracks, deadpanned. He loved me? I turned around and looked at him. His hair was no longer short and spiky. It was long and matted and his clothes were dirty. Finally I looked at his face. His expression was pleading and exhausted. His eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed. They were still the beautiful blue orbs I loved and remembered.

He took several steps closer to me and moved a thin stead of hair away from my face. "Mads..." he whispered. Our eyes locked for what it seemed like forever. Finally, I broke down. I fell to the ground, sitting against the house, curled up in a ball, and sobbed.

Rhydian sat down next to me and stroked my hair. "Shhhh its okay Mads." he cooed. "I've missed you so much. And I love you too." I finally spoke. His expression was first relieved and then elated. He kissed my forehead and sat me in his lap. I put my head in the crook of his neck and sniffled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head. I breathed in his scent that I had missed so deeply. "It's okay. I'm never leaving you again Maddy. I love you so much and I'm so happy you feel the same." he whispered. Before I closed my eyes I mumbled, "I wouldn't let you go if you tried." He chuckled quietly as I fell asleep.

Rhydian's POV

I woke up to the sun blinding me. I felt warmer than usual, but I couldn't tell why. When I opened my eyes I saw Maddy curled against me. Her head was on my chest and my arm was wrapped securely around her waist. We fell asleep outside and were lying on the ground outside her window, which was wide open. I grinned and looked down at Maddy, who was still sleeping. Her hair was flying everywhere but I still thought she looked beautiful.

I moved some hair away from her face and stroked her hair as I watched her sleep.

(**A/N Lol that sounded creepy xD**)

A few minutes later Maddy started to move around. She rubbed her eyes and then stared up at me. "Morning." I grinned. "Hi." she said sleepily. "Do you realize where we are?" I laughed. She sat up and looked around. "Oh my gosh. We slept outside." She giggled.

I climbed over the window sill and plopped down on her window seat. "What do ye think you're doing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um. Sitting?"

"Not while I'm changing you're not!"

"Well where do you want me to go?"

She tapped her foot, thinking, that's when I got worried. "Mads...?" I asked nervously. She grabbed my wrists and shoved me in the bathroom. "Pleaseee just stay here until I'm done!" "Fine." I huffed. "Thank you!" she giggled.

I stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand through my hair. _Did Maddy just see me like this?!_I groaned inwardly. I'll take a shower when she's done. "Mads, are you almost done?" I called. No reply. "Maddy. This isn't funny." I was starting to get annoyed. "I'm coming out now."

I opened the door to find an empty bedroom. She was gone. "Maddy? Mads, where are you?" I called. Paranoia washed through me. I looked around and sniffed. She had been in here. I could smell her scent. I followed it to her nightstand. There were objects on the floor in a strewn mess. I looked around and finally saw it. The window was open. And there was blood.

**Dundundunnnnnnn. Dundundundunnnnn. :) What do you think happened to Maddy. Tell me your predictions and in the next chapter, I may or may not tell you if you were right. Ciao xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Lauren here! (Lol who else would it be?) Your comments on the last chapter we're so nice! Someone even gave me their thoughts on what was going to happen next!**

**Arielseager: Somebody kidnapped her! **

**Very good guess! We'll see. Mwhahaha. **

Rhydian's POV

My blood ran cold and my panic level was starting to rise. I shoved my head out the window and looked around. I heard a moan and looked straight down. Maddy was sprawled on the ground, blood spilled here and there. "MADDY!" I bellowed. I knew Mr. & Mrs. Smith heard me, but that didn't matter.

I jumped out the window and landed to her side. I picked up her head in my hands and saw a gash running down her cheek. "Mads, what happened?" Her eyes opened for a second before shutting immediately. Maddy's parents ran out and saw us. "Rhydian? Oh my gosh what happened?" Daniel yelled. "I'll go get the medicine." Emma called, running back to the house.

"I...I don't know. I was in the bathroom and when I came out she was gone. I followed her scent to the window and looked down!" I wailed, caressing her cheek with my blood-stained thumb, I tried not to cry. "She'll be all right lad." Daniel said, scooping her up. I followed him to the house and watched Maddy being placed on the table. As Dan set her down, Emma got straight to work, cleaning the cut on her cheek.

"Come on. Let's not crowd Emma as she works." Daniel said, guiding me to the couch. "When and why exactly did you come back Rhydian?" Dan asked quietly. I took a deep breath and told my story. I explained how much I missed Maddy and how I used Eolas to see how she was doing. I told him and Emma, who was listening as she patched up Maddy, about how Ceri got angry and disowned me and how I came to Maddy's window. I even explained our whole conversation and admitted we slept outside together. (Lol not like _that_xD)

When I was done, Emma and Dan shared a look. I didn't get what it meant but I had a feeling they were going to give me some sort of talking-to. "Rhydian, do you love Maddy?" Emma asked. Not needing even a second to think, I shook my head up and down vigorously. "Yes."

Emma gave me a warm smile, came over and sat next to me. She hugged me and said, "You have no idea how much Maddy changed while you were in the wild." I frowned, confused. "How so?"

Emma and Dan shared another parent look before Dan continued. The looks we're getting kind of annoying. "Well Mads cries _a lot_. Mostly she cries herself to sleep, but sometimes she'll just break down, she's very fragile. She barely eats, sleeps, or even runs anymore. She hasn't been much fun either on the past three full moons. Mads has missed you Rhydian. Everything reminds her of you."

Tears welled up in my eyes and my vision started to cloud up. "I'm so sorry." Emma gave me a hug as I started to cry. "It's okay Pet. You're here and Maddy's okay. Everything's okay." she cooed. Groaning came from the kitchen. Dan got up and walked over. Maddy was coming to. I shot up and ran to the kitchen.

Maddy's POV

My head was pounding and ached. I opened my eyes to the blurry world. I was pretty sure I was on the kitchen table. I moaned and tried to sit up. Rhydian ran in through the doors and knelt at my side. "Mads are you okay? What happened?" I stared at his tear-streaked face. His eyes were full of guilt and sorrow. "Why are you crying?" I croaked, brushing away stray tears.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Maddy. I didn't know I caused you so much pain you weren't yourself. You didn't eat because of me!" He cried, burying his head in my shoulder, sobbing. I combed my fingers through his long, matted hair and cooed, "Shhhh. It's okay Rhydian. I'm here."

Mam and Dad walked in cautiously. "What did you tell him?" I mouthed angrily. Rhydian's arms locked around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. I caressed his cheek with my thumbs as he looked at my gashes.

"Madeline, what on Earth happened?" Emma asked quietly.

_~Flashback~_

_"What do ye think you're doing?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips._

_"Um. Sitting?" Rhydian laughed._

_"Not while I'm changing you're not!"_

_"Well where do you want me to go?"_

_I tapped my foot, thinking, Rhydian shot me a nervous look. I smiled evilly. "Mads...?" He asked nervously. I grabbed his wrists and shoved him in the bathroom. "Pleaseee just stay here until I'm done!" "Fine." Rhydian huffed. "Thank you!" I giggled._

_I walked over to my dresser and changed into a sweater and jeans. Oh my gosh, I thought. I look like a mess. I brushed my hair vigorously, trying to look good._

_I took out my socks and attempted to put them on. Hopping around the room, I shoved them on like an idiot. Thank goodness Rhydian is still in the bathroom, I smirked._

_I spotted a loose thread and tried to cut it off. Ah! I winced in pain as I set the scissors down, dripping my blood. I missed the string and cut my finger. Looking for a bandage, I tried to sit on my window seat and tripped. I fell backwards through the open window. Isn't that lucky?_

_I crashed to the ground, cutting my forehead and other places on the sharp rocks._

~End of Flashback~

Me mam, dad, and Rhydian stared at me in awe. Rhydian engulfed me in another hug, gripping his arms around me tightly. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Mads, I think you should get some rest. From what Rhydian told us, you've been out all night." Mam smirked. Rhydian and I both blushed. "Let's take you to your room Pet." Mam said quieter.

Rhydian scooped me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Gently, he tucked me under the covers and caressed my hair. I touched his face as he kissed my forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams Mads." I dozed off before I could say or do anything else.

Rhydian's POV

After I tucked Maddy into bed, I took a shower, for the first time in 3 months. Mrs. Smith gave me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear while mine were in the wash. I sat on a kitchen chair as she cut off my long hair, styling my old short, spiky hair. "Ye want some tea Pet?" Emma asked, putting the shears away. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard some noise upstairs. I was using my wolfblood hearing of course. Maddy was awake. Emma and Dan heard it too, and looked up. I bolted up the stairs to her room. Standing in the doorway, I watched her sit up. She looked over to me and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "Me head hurts a bit." She whispered huskily. I brushed some hair away from her face and stared into to her beautiful brown eyes. Emma walked in with two mugs and some pills. She handed me one and Maddy the other. Maddy swallowed the pills and doused them in tea. She sighed and placed the mug on the tabletop.

I fluffed her pillow and lightly pushed her down into the bed. Tucking the covers up to her chin, I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Do you need anything?" She sat back up and stared at me quizzically. "I'm not going to bed _again_. Why don't you lay down too and watch a movie with me?" She said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! What movie do you want to watch?" I asked, plopping down next to her. "Mmmm...I dunno. What do you want to watch?" she asked, grabbing my hand. "I have an idea." I said evilly. Maddy looks at me, curious and nervous. I hopped up and placed a DVD into the TV. "The Conjuring!?" Maddy shrieked. I shrugged and laid down next to her again.

"Rhydian..." she moaned.

"What?" I shrugged.

"I don't like horror movies." She protested.

"I'll protect you." I smirked.

She hit me with a pillow and buried her head into the covers. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I hit play and sat back and enjoyed the movie.

Maddy's POV

I shrieked and hid my face in Rhydian's chest. He chuckled and said, "Mads, it's not that scary." "Easy for you to say... OH MY GOSH." I screamed. Rhydian turned off the TV and said, "Okay, that's enough for tonight." Shivering, I took my hands away from my face. Rhydian looked at me, sympathetically.

"Aw Mads, I'm sorry." He said, stroking my hair. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed. Today had been awfully traumatizing. But hey, I haven't started crying yet, so that's good. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, cocking his head.

I shrugged and looked up at him. Brushing my hair away from my face, he leaned in. I leaned in too, his lips just were just grazing mine when-"Kids, dinner!" Emma called. I opened my eyes, blushing furiously. Rhydian grinned and ran downstairs. I watched him, curiously. _Was he going to kiss me and Mam ruined it?_I thought, annoyed.

Not really hungry, I shoved on my boots and jumped out my window. Landing on my feet, I ducked underneath the window that was displaying Mam, Dad, and Rhydian. I bolted through the garden and into the woods.

**What did you think? More to come soon! Ciao xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! There's not much to say to say so enjoy this chapter. Ciao xx**

Maddy's POV

I whizzed through the trees at wolfblood speed. I stopped and laid under the tree I was looking for. It was mine and Rhydian's old favorite spot. I wondered if he still remembered it.

Breathing heavily, I let my mind wander. Although it didn't wander for long before settling on its topic. Rhydian, of course. Was he really going to kiss me? Gosh, I wish he had. But then he looked at me in a friend-sort of way. Were all those forehead kisses just friendly kisses or did they mean something? Did he really mean it when he said he loved me? It was probably just a spur of the moment thought. I thought sadly.

I started to cry again, holding myself as I started to sob. I'm so pathetic.

Third Person's POV

Rhydian ran through the forest, following Maddy's scent. When they couldn't find her, he had assured Maddy's parents he would find her. Did I do something wrong? Again? Rhydian thought miserably.

He came to a familiar part of the forest and stopped. In front of him was a sobbing Maddy under their old favorite tree. It was theirs. He rushed over to her and held her face in his hands. "Oh my gosh Mads, I'm so sorry. Please stop crying." He pleaded, on the verge of tears. Why had he come back? He was causing Maddy so much pain.  
Maddy stared up at him, sniffling.

"Please don't cry Rhydian. I'm just s-so confused." She stuttered. Rhydian caressed her face and ushered her to go on. "I-I'm just not sure where we stand. Were you going to kiss me? Were all those other kisses just friendly ones or did they mean something? Last night, did you mean it when you told me you loved me? I sure meant it." Maddy cried.

Rhydian stared at her in awe. "Mads, I really do love you. So much. When I was in the wild, my heart ached for you every day. I wanted to go run and find you. I wanted to kiss you so badly but I just settled for kisses that may have came off as friendly. But they meant the exact opposite. I love you Maddy." He said, pouring his heart out in every syllable.

Maddy leaned forward and kissed him. Softly at first, but the kiss became more passionate as Rhydian kissed her back. The kiss was salty and wet, but perfect. When they pulled a part, breathing heavily, Maddy looked into Rhydian's eyes, her forehead pressing his. "I love you too Rhydian." Rhydian smiled and made their noses touch.

Maddy laid down and looked at the puffy, white clouds rolling by. "Remember this tree?" she asked quietly. He slid down beside her and closed his eyes. Smiling, he remembered one of his favourite memories of this tree.

_~Flashback (Rhydian's POV)~_

_I ran just in front of Maddy, grinning like crazy. I looked back to see her jump over a log I had jumped over a minute ago. I slowed down and waited for her. "Want...want to take a break?" I wheezed. Panting, Maddy shook her head and grinned. "We're almost to our tree anyway." Before breaking into a full wolfblood run, Maddy shoved me, causing me to stumble. "Hey! Cheater!" I called before running after her._

_She laughed and kept running. Our tree was just ahead and I was gaining on Maddy. Just as we were at the same pace, we both tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I landed on top of her and laughed. "So who wins?" I asked, flashing her a cheeky grin. She smiled and realised our placement. Her cheeks became beet red._

_She simply shoved me off and ran to our tree. I dusted off my dirty jeans and jogged to keep up with her. I laid down next to her and sighed. She nudged me, forcing me to look at her. "Th-thanks for helping me out. I was gonna explode if I hadn't gone running." I smiled and simply replied, "Anytime Mads."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Rhydian!" Maddy shouted. He flinched and looked over at her. "Yeah Mads?" She cocked her head and examined him. "What were ye thinking about?" He smiled at her and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I was thinking about the day before your first transformation. The one where you almost wolfed out during the maths exam and we went running. I was thinking about the run."

"That was one of the best runs of me life." She smiled. "Every run with you is the best run of my life." He grinned cheekily. "That was cheesy." She giggled. "Then why you laughing?" Rhydian smirked. "Because you're adorable!" She exclaimed.

Rhydian mocked a hurt expression. "I'm not adorable! I'm a wolfblood!" Maddy thought for a second and giggled. "You're MY adorable wolfblood. One of a kind." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her delicately on her forehead. "I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you Mads." He whispered in her ear. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maddy, locked in his arms, turned towards him and ran her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her softly at first and then more passionate. Maddy kissed him back with as much force and passion as he was giving. Rhydian broke away first, breathing heavily. "Wh-why did ye stop?" Maddy panted. Untangling himself from her, Rhydian laughed and gestured to Maddy's panting. She giggled with him and stood up.

"What do you want to do now?" Rhydian asked. Maddy shrugged and looked around. She suddenly had an idea and grinned at him. "What is it Ma-"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Maddy screamed running away at wolfblood speed. "You are such a kid!" Rhydian yelled at her, chasing after her. "I'm coming for you Mads!" He yelled with glee. "Oh really?" She called out from somewhere. Rhydian stopped and looked around. Where did she go? Maddy jumped down from a tree and sprinted off.

Rhydian ran after her, gaining on her with every step. Maddy turned around to see Rhydian flying at her, taking her down with him. His arms locked around Maddy as they tumbled down a hill. When they stopped rolling, Rhydian laid on top of Maddy. "Who's the top dog now?" He asked cheekily.

Maddy growled playfully and tried to shove him off her. Rhydian didn't budge. He laid on her, obviously enjoying her frustration. "Rhyd, GET OFF." She whined. "Nope." He laughed, popping the p. "You're going to regret it if you don't budge soon." She warned, growling for effect.

He laughed at her, still on top of her. Maddy's eye turned gold, the way they did when she transformed. Rhydian stopped laughing and looked around, making sure no one was around. "Maddy! Stop flashing your eyes at me!" He hissed. Maddy kept growling at him, getting angrier and angrier. "Mads, stop it. Now." Rhydian said sternly.

Maddy snapped. She pushed him with all her might and send him onto his back. Maddy stood up growling and walked away briskly. Rhydian sat up, winded. He always pushed her too far didn't he? He jumped up and followed Maddy's scent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Lauren here! Hope you guys are having a great day! I like this chapter and happily surprised that I wrote this 10 minutes ago. Enjoy! Warning though, it's going to get a little heated. (NOT LIKE THAT lol xD)**

Maddy's POV

I ran through the forest, trying to lose Rhydian. I decided to jump into the river, it would lose scent. The cool water felt nice against my hot, sticky skin. It was also lucky that it was getting dark, Rhydian wouldn't be able to spot me easily.

I climbed out of the river and kept running. I could faintly smell Rhydian, but he was far away. I heard a twig snap in front of me and I crouched down, ready to attack whatever it was.

Rhydian's POV

I ran faster and faster, pushing myself to catch up. Suddenly, I couldn't smell her anymore. I had, lost her scent entirely. It hit me. The river. "Smart Maddy. But you can't fool me." I muttered, starting to run again.

I ran across the river, getting the edges of my pants and shoes wet. But I didn't care. I just needed to find Maddy. I couldn't smell her at all. Suddenly, I thought of an idea. I knew how I could find her. Eolas. I bent down and touched the smooth, wet stones. I looked up and saw Maddy.

She was circling a wild wolfblood. Not just any wild wolfblood. Jana. Jana growled at Maddy, ready to pounce. I jumped up and ran to them.

Just ahead, I could see Maddy and Jana. Jana had her back to me and Maddy was too focused on Jana to notice me. My black veins started to crawl up my arms. If she hurts my Maddy, there's going to be some issues.

"Where's your precious Rhydian?" Jana sneered. She was jealous! "Why do you care?" Maddy scoffed. "Because he's my boyfriend!" Jana lied. Maddy froze. Boyfriend to Jana? I threw up a little in my mouth.

Maddy stood there, heartbroken. Her facial expression was too much. I had to explain.

"LIAR!" I roared from my spot behind the bushes. I stood up and crossed in front of Maddy, shielding her from that lying snitch. Jana snickered at me, looking at Maddy behind me. "It's true."

I faced Maddy, who looked depressed and confused. "Mads, I swear nothing happened between us. She liked me but I didn't and don't feel that way about her." I pleaded. She looked like she believed me...until Jana said something.

"Rhydian! But you said we were mates, and we were going to grow old together and have cubs!" Jana wailed. I wish she'd shut up. Maddy had had enough. She broke into a run, crying as she went.

"Jana leave Maddy alone! I love her and you are just an annoying freak! Just go back to your pack!" I screamed. She smirked at me, slightly hurt, and walked away.

"If I can't have you, Maddy shouldn't either. I'll go back, I think I have a mate there anyway." She called. I shook my head in disgust and ran after Maddy.

Maddy's POV

I ran and ran. How could Rhydian lie? Even after he _promised_ he loved me! I cried as I ran, but because of how heavy I was sobbing I was slowing down. I heard someone run after me, but I couldn't tell who it was.

Rhydian popped out of the bushes and stared at me, heartbroken. I tried to growl at him but it came out as a whimper. Great.

"Mads, please believe me. She's lying! I love you more than anything! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! She fancied me in the wild but she came off as clingy and annoying. I wanted you back so badly. I jumped at the chance when Ceri disowned me!" He said, tears pouring down his face.

I sat up, alarmed. "Ceri disowned you?" I asked hoarsely. He nodded and sniffed. "Why?" He shrugged and smiled bitterly.

"She wasn't a mother. What kind of mother abandons their child at 2? She got annoyed that I was using Eolas to check up on you. She called you tame and that was the last straw. It gave me the opportunity to find you though."

I stared at him in awe. How could I be stupid enough not to trust him? I started bawling again and sank onto the ground again.

Rhydian looked at me, worried and concerned. He tried to comfort me, but I scooted away. "Mads… please forgive me." He cried.

I stopped and looked at him. He thought I still didn't believe him. "I-I-I'm s-so stupid! How could I be so heartless?!" I wailed.

He looked at me, concerned and confused. "If you believe me, why are you still crying?" He asked softly.

I started crying again and tried to explain. "I-I can't believe I didn't trust you enough. I shouldn't have trusted that wolfblood's lies over you. You don't deserve me."

"Maddy, don't you say that." Rhydian said sternly. "Look at me." I shook my head and buried my face in my pants. "Maddy." He said softer. I lifted my head and looked at him, shamefully.

"It's okay. She sounded pretty convincing. Jana is just a clingy cub. I want my alpha more than anything in the world. Come here." He cooed. I scooted over to him as he picked me up and sat me in his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." I mumbled. He snaked his arms around my waist and whispered, "I love you too."

**What did you guys think? Tell me in the comments! I'm planning** **to make the next** **chapter fluffy. I love fluffy, mellow Maddian moments. ◠‿◠ Nothing dirty though. That's just not how I roll. xD I'll post it soon...and once I start it lol. Ciao xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Lauren here with chapter 7! First of all, before the chapter, I just want to thank you guys for all the follows and likes I get for this story. You guys are seriously super nice. I also got some sweet reviews!**

**MelissaLovesRH: ****Thank you! I will! :) **

**Lilly: Thanks ****so much! I have much more planned before I stop. (Lol jk I have nothing planned)**

**CrystalisedWolves: ****I appreciate it! Thanks!**

**madelaine-smith: ****Aww thanks! 3 I don't think I'm that good. I love fluffy Maddian stuff too. **

**Guest: ****You and me both. ;) Thanks!**

**fictiongirlmaddian: ****Thanks! I really like your stories as well!**

**Wow. This is a VERY long authors note. xD Now onto the story! **

Maddy's POV

I giggled as Rhydian and I walked back to the house, swinging our entwined hands. I opened the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. Rhydian hooked his coat around the coat rack and walked over to me. "Mads, what're you doing?"

"I know we had sweets in here!" I muttered, rummaging around. "Ah! Found you!" I said triumphantly, showing Rhydian the sweets I found. He grinned and picked me up by my waist. "Rhydian!" I squealed. "Yes?" He smirked.

"Put me down!" I wailed, flailing my sweet-filled hands.

"Fine, just wait like two minutes." He said, carrying me to the couch. He dropped my on the couch and say down next to me. "What do you have there?" He grinned. "Food." I said, lightly chucking a packaged one at his face. I laughed as he flinched, mocking a pained expression. "Mads that hurt!" Rhydian whined playfully, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Don't be a cub." I teased. "Is that a challenge a heard Miss Madeline?" He taunted. "Yes it was Leek Boy!" I laughed. I jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs into my bathroom. I locked the door and turned around to see Rhydian grab my waist. "I'm being attacked! Help!" I shrieked.

Rhydian threw me on the bed and stood in front of the door. "You're not going anywhere." He grinned evilly. I whimpered and backed away. Rhydian grabbed my feet and pinned them down. I tried to inch away but Rhydian held me down, laughing. He climbed onto the bed too, inching closer and closer to me.

He pinned down my legs with his knees and took my arms above my head. I yelped and looked into his eyes. "I think I won. Don't you?" He whispered lowly. I shook my head violently no. "Wrong answer." He laughed. He used one hand to hold my hands and tickled me with another.

I started laughing. "Tell me I win and I'll let you go!" He said gleefully. I shook my head, laughing. Rhydian straddled my waist, still pinning down my legs, until his face was an inch away from mine.

"Tell me I win." He whispered. I shook my head again and he continued to tickle me. I was running out of air. My laughs turned to coughs, I tried to tell Rhydian to stop but he didn't get it.

Suddenly, I bolted upward, throwing Rhydian onto my pillows, coughing hard. "Maddy!" Rhydian asked concerned. I kept coughing for a while, trying to breathe in between coughs. When I stopped, I laid down, trying to slow my breathing and heart rate.

"Mads, I'm so sorry. Are you okay." Rhydian asked, quietly. He was obviously beating himself up. I took his hand and kissed it. He smiled slightly and looked sad. I tugged lightly on his arm, signally him to lay with me. He sighed as he laid down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I looked up from playing with his hand and looked at him, solemnly. "I'm okay Rhydian. Please don't beat yourself up over it." He smiled and nodded, inching towards me.

I gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled into him. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He said, playing with my hair. I turned over onto my stomach, facing Rhydian. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and crashed my lips onto his. The kiss was slow, but meaningful. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I knitted my fingers brought his hair.

He broke away for a moment, giving me a second to catch my breath, and kissed my jawline and my neck, sending what felt like jolts of electricity through my veins. I smashed my lips back onto his, biting his lip. He moaned quietly and turned me onto my back, pressing me into the warm bed.

After lots of kisses, I laid down next to Rhydian, both of us breathing deeply. My heart may have skipped several beats because it was pounding against my chest so loud I was afraid it was going to burst from so many wonderful feelings. "How...how about those sweets?" Rhydian gasped. I nodded, gasping for air as well, and sat up. Before I could completely get off the bed, Rhydian scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me to the couch once more.

We cuddled under a blanket together and watched films, indulging into our sweets as we watched. We were in the middle of watching The Vow when Rhydian whispered to me as I was shoving a mouthful of popcorn into my mouth. "Wouldn't it be horrible if that happened to us?" I looked at him as he focused back on the movie and nodded sadly. "It would. I don't think I could ever handle that." I murmured, snuggling into Rhydian under the blankets.

He kissed my head and wrapped an arm around me. "I could never forget you Maddy." I fished out a Carmel ball and offered it to Rhydian. He ate it from my hand, pretending to be a horse. He whinnied like one and licked my hand. I laughed and whined, "Eww Rhydian!" I wiped my hand in his shirt and he nudged me like a horse again. I nuzzled my head into his chest and ate more popcorn, feeling at peace.

**I wish it was a bit longer but I kinda ran out of ideas to keep this going. :) I thought it was pretty fluffy. What did you think? Tell me in the comments and I might start doing what I did above. Ciao xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just finished a new chapter and it will definitely lead up to some drama and some surprises. I got a lot of comments on the last chapter and note. I am probably going to get rid of the note so just a heads up. Here are some replies I have to previous comments: **

**fictiongirlmaddian: Thank you! I was hoping it would come off as that! :)**

**Guest: Yes I will put more fluff in. Maddian fluff is THE BEST.**

**wolfbloodaustinandally: Aw thanks that's really nice :-)**

**Lilly: Thanks!**

**Hehehe: Here ya go! :)**

**Snip Snap Howly Howl - Fate: Thanks!**

**Lilly: Thank you!**

**emily: I hope you like it! :)**

**Selena: Thank you! Enjoy. **

**wolfbloods unite: Thanks for the idea! If I use it I will give you credit!**

**Lilly: Aw thanks!**

**Enjoy! R&R! Ciao xx**

Maddy's POV

I woke up with the sunlight shining in my face. _Ugh_, I thought annoyed. _I have got to stop waking up like this._ I looked over and found Rhydian snuggled against me, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I smiled and laid back down in his arms.

I dozed off for 10 minutes or so until I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes to find Rhydian smiling down at me, stroking my hair. "Morning Mads." He yawned. "Hey." I replied hoarsely.

Mam walked in and sat on an armrest. "Hey you two. Would you like a cup of coco?" I nodded while rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. Rhydian politely accepted and stood up to stretch. He pulled me up from the couch, lacing our fingers together.

We each grabbed a cup from Mam and sat at the table while she made us breakfast. Rhydian coughed from time to time, worrying me. "Rhydian? Are you ok? You keep coughin'." I say, putting my mug down. "I'm fine. It was just a tickle." He insisted. I stopped pestering him, but that didn't stop me from having my suspicions.

Rhydian went home to change and I ran upstairs to take a shower. My phone rang right when I opened the door. I groaned, throwing my stuff down, and picked it up. It was Rhydian. Confused, I said, "Hello?" I heard coughing and then a sick voice croaked, "Mads you were right. I feel like crap so I'm not going to school today. I think my sickness is effecting my wolfblood senses. I can't smell right cause I have a stuffy nose."

I heard coughing and sneezing through the phone. "'I'm sorry Rhyd. You're senses will be screwed up for a while. I'll pop by after school with your homework. Feel better." I hung up the phone and jump into the shower.

After a speedy shower, I ran down stairs and grab my knapsack. "Mam, Rhydian is sick and he's not going to school. He says his smelling is messed up too." I said grabbing my lunch. "Oh the poor cub. Why don't you come home first and I'll give you something for him to eat?" Mam said frowning. I smiled and told her thanks.

I ran through the woods to burn off steam. The dark moon was in a couple days and all of our wolfblood powers would not work. _Rhydian better recover by Friday or he'll have an even worse of a day because he's sick. _I thought morosely.

I smiled at the memory of two particular dark moon days.

_~Flashback 1~_

_"Rhydian! Get up we have to get you out of here!" I said, freaking out. _

_"Why? I'm comfy." He shrugged, still laying in the hospital bed. _

_"They'll see your blood results and...find out your a wolfblood." I hissed. _

_"According to Mam, on dark moon days all wolfblood traces in your blood disappear and appear as AP Negative." I said, falling in step with Rhydian. _

_"So we did all of that for no reason?" He asked. I nodded and rolled my eyes. _

_I kissed Rhydian's cheek, and whispered, "Thanks Rhydian." I ran up to Tom and Shan who were several feet ahead. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Rhydian smiling and shaking his head, pleased. _

_~End of Flashback 1/ Flashback 2~_

_"Why don't you bring Rhydian?" Shannon smiled, pointing at a half asleep Rhydian. "WHAT?" We both yelled. He wasn't sleeping anymore. We both turned red, but luckily Tom changed the subject by teasing Shannon. _

_Harry leaned forward and kissed Shannon. The three of us, Tom, Rhydian, and me, along with a bunch of other people, stood around watching. Rhydian and I shared a look, causing me to blush and look back at Shannon and Harry. _

_~End of Flashback 2~ _

I bent down, panting, and realized I was at school. Wow. Time really does travel fast when you're daydreaming. I'm lucky I didn't hit my head or something. I slid through the broken, metal fence and spotted Tom and Shannon. "Hey!" I breathed, slowing down.

They turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey! Where's Rhydian?" Tom asked, looking around. "he's sick. I just hope that he get's better by Friday or else he'll have an even worse time than normal." I said, walking in step with them.

"Well if he is sick, he can at least get some rest." Shannon shrugged. I hit her playfully and teased, "Hey don't rub it in or I'll chase after you while I still can." Shannon mocked a scared expression but laughed. "Oooo Shan you better watch out." Tom laughed.

The bell rang and I sat down at my empty table. I usually sat with Rhydian and Shannon sat with Tom. I sat down just as Mr. Jefferies walked in. "Good morning everyone!" He called. The class mumbled a hello, seeing everyone was still half asleep.

"Kara?"

"Here!"

"Liam!"

"Here."

"Tom?"

"Here."

"Rhydian?"

The room fell silent. I took it that I needed to speak up. "He's sick sir." Mr. Jefferies marked him down and went outside to place the attendence on the door. "Hey Maddy, where's your boyfriend?" Jimmi snickered. "What part of 'he's sick' don't you understand?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Is someone on their period because they are a little grumpy." Jimmi called. I balled my fists under the table, noticing the black veins creeping up. Tom and Shannon understood and Tom yelled, "Why do you care Jimmi? Just back off."

"What's up with you? Still mad that Maddy rejected you?" Liam laughed. Tom turned slightly red and slumped down in his seat. Shannon, getting pissed, retorted, "Jimmi just shut up. No one asked for your opinion."

Jimmi looked like he wanted to say a beast hunting joke, but he got cut off by Jefferies. I peeked at my hands and saw that the veins were still there. Annoyed, I crossed my arms, hiding my balled up fists, and listened to the lesson.

I walked out of my last class before lunch and headed to my locker. Luckily by the end of Jefferies class, my hands went back to normal. But my mood still was present. I started to walk to the canteen, but stopped in my place. I smelled something. Another wolfblood on our territory. I quietly growled and ran outside to the woods. I knew exactly who it was. Jana.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddy's POV

I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. What is she doing here? I am going to kill her if she doesn't stay away from my Rhydian. Mine. I growled and sped up as her scent got stronger. She was waiting for me when I rounded a tree. Jana stood there, smirking, her arms crossed.

"What are you still doing on me territory?" I growled, black veins creeping across my skin. "Here to bring Rhydian back. He belongs in my pack." Jana spat. I felt my eyes turn their yellowish color as I yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE BELONGS AND WANTS TO BE IN MY PACK."

Jana crouched down and turned into her wolf. But she wasn't quick enough. I transformed in the air, turning into my small, caramel form, taking a flaming red Jana-wolf down. She sunk her teeth into my leg, causing me to clench back a howl. I held her down and bite her in several places. She attempted to scratch me but missed, letting me scratch her. She howled and limped away. But not before growling, "I will get Rhydian to come back. He belongs with me." I snarled at her, sending her to walk away.

I transformed to my human form, lying on the forest floor. I groaned in pain as I saw my bloodied up leg. It hurt to move so I scooted over to a tree and stood up. Wincing in pain, I decided whether to give to the house or Rhydian's. I realized that it was farther to my house than Rhydian's and decided to limp to his house. Groaning with each step, I made my way to Rhydian.

Rhydian's POV

I sat up and looked around. The Vaughns were still at work, meaning I had until dinner time for them to come home. Where's Mads? She said she'd come by after school. School ended an hour and a half ago, I said to myself, paranoia flooding my body. What if she got in trouble or she's in danger? Or maybe she got detention for some reason or what if- I cut myself off with a cough attack. I sat on the couch, gasping for air, as I continued.

As I stopped, I blew my nose in a tissue. I better get some sleep or I'll never be well by Friday. As if I won't already feel like death, I thought morosely. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes just as the door opened. I shot up and heard panting and moaning. I tried to get a whiff of who it was, but my wolfblood smell was jacked up by this stupid cold. "Mads? Is that you?" I called. I heard a moan in reply and a crash cine from the kitchen. It was definitely Maddy.

I hobbled over to the kitchen to find Maddy sprawled on the floor. And blood. Lots and lots of blood. My knees buckled as I reached for Maddy's face. I held it between my large two hands, and caressed her crying face. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her forehead. I peeked down at her leg. What the bloody heck happened. "Maddy, what the bloody heck happened?" I croaked. She took a breath and wiped tears. I brushed hair away from her face and encouraged her to start talking.

"I was going to lunch and I smelled a wolfblood on our territory. I sniffed and realized it was Jana. I followed her scent to the woods and she was waiting for me. She said some stiff about wanting you to return to the wild pack and other crap. We both transformed and had a fight. I shooed her off and you were closer than me parents so I got myself here. I'm really sorry that I dint have your homework or soup, I was going to bring some." She leaned against me, allowing me to rest my chin on her head.

"I'm just glad you're okay Mads. I don't care about soup or homework. I care about you Maddy. I love you." I croaked, slightly coughing. Maddy looked up at me with her warm, glowing brown eyes. "I love you too Rhydian." I kissed her forehead and mumbled against it, "I'd kiss you properly but seeing I'm still sick...Why don't we call your parents over to patch you up and maybe you can chill here for a while?" She giggled and stood up slightly, wobbling.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to stabilize her. "You sit down and I'll call them." I told her, slight firm. Maddy sat against a chair, propping her leg up. I briefly explained the circumstances and tried to reassure Mr. and Mrs. Smith as best I could. They rushed in 10 minutes later and fussed over Maddy, patching up her leg. "It could get worse or start bleeding again on Friday. Unfortunately, it won't get better by then cub. I'm sorry." Emma frowned.

"It's okay Mam. I feel better knowing that I did worse to Jana." Maddy mumbled, leaning against me. I chuckled and whispered in get ear, "That's my Maddy. A vicious and sweet alpha. My alpha." She hummed and then looked at her mam. "Mam, do you have the you-know-what?" "Ah I do! Thanks for reminding me cub. Here Rhydian, cold medicine. I looked at the bottle and then at Emma. "Thanks Mrs. Smith." "Anytime love. Now, we'll he back by 5:30. Be safe you two." Dan called, waving a finger at us.

I laughed as Maddy rolled her eyes. As I wrapped my arms around her, I asked, "What now Mads?" She tapped her chin in thought before grinning evilly. "You owe me! We're watching a chick flick!" Horror crossed my face as she lightly dragged me to the couch. "Fine you win. Let me take this medicine and you pick out the movie." She gave me a thumbs up before scurrying back to the lounge. I grinned as I saw her face light up as she saw a movie in the cupboard. Oh no, I thought as I downed the medicine and walked back to Mads. My Mads.

"What're we watching?" I asked nervously, wrapping an arm around her. She grinned up at me and snuggled close. Great I'm in for a treat. "We're watching...MEAN GIRLS!" She squealed. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "You owe me." She said mock sternly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hand full of popcorn in my mouth. "Let's get this over with..This is going to be a long night." I murmured. Maddy chuckled as she hit play.

Update: I honestly don't know how if continue this, so I'm going to leave it at this. It'd probably just get lame anyway. Wow. I've never finished a story yet, well this is kind of a short story, but whatever. I'm just gonna stop rambling and say I've enjoyed writing this and all your reviews. I'm going to be posting, as of right now, two stories in the future. One right now and another maybe later.

**I'll just let you know that the topics of the stories are Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa) and a House of Anubis fic. Tell me if you have a preference to which I post first. (It'll probably be Jelsa, but I like your opinion.)**

**Ciao xx, **

**Lauren **


End file.
